


The Pretty Committee: The College Years

by LadyMorphine



Category: The Clique Series - Lisi Harrison
Genre: Beer, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, College, College Football, Dorms, Drama, Drinking Games, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Texting, Drunken Kissing, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, House Party, Kissing, Los Angeles, New Friends, Party Games, Partying, Pop Culture, Post-Canon, Real Life, Reality TV, Reunion, Romantic Friendship, Roomates, Teenage Drama, UCLA, Underage Drinking, friendship drama, hook-ups, making friends with the roomates, the clique - Freeform, the pretty committee, the pretty committee slang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pretty Committee is back older and smarter with more drama than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet The Clique

Meet The Clique

Massie Block: Just jetted back from England with James at her side to go to UCLA. Still the alpha. Or is she?

Alicia Rivera: Her life as alpha of The Pretty Committee has had it ups and downs, one of them being she's too busy for a boyfriend. For now it's smooth sailing.

Dylan Marvil: Has gotten over her weight related fears with a little help from therapy and a support group. She is now happy and healthy. And with a new boyfriend and self confidence, she's ready to take on UCLA.

Kristen Gregory: Not much has happened over the last four years to her. Boyfriends have come and gone. She graduated from high school with honors and a scholarship for soccer to go UCLA. 

Claire Lyons: Dressing couture as best she can after Massie left. She and Cam are still together. Claire thinks Cam is about to take their relationship to the next level.

The Clique the only thing harder than getting in......is staying in.


	2. Meeting Rowena the Writer girl from Sacramento

''Yeah, Hunter I know,'' said Dylan holding her Iphone up to her ear with her shoulder while typing on her Macbook Air.  
''I just think it's best Dylan not to look up Rowena's Facebook profile. My brother told me that's part of the excitement of getting a roommate is meeting them on the first day,'' Hunter said at the other end of the phone.  
Dylan typed in Rowena's name in to the search people bar of Facebook three profiles popped up.  
''Listen I gotta go bye,'' said Dylan.  
''Bye!'' said Hunter.  
Dylan put down her Iphone and looked at the profiles.  
''Rowena Romero. No. Rowena Morrison. No. Rowena Kentwood. Bingo!'' said Dylan and clicked on the profile.  
A profile picture popped up. She had long wavy crimson hair with bangs, snow colored skin with a coat of freckles. She had small breasts and a skinny body to go with it, pale pink lips, faded denim blue eyes and appeared to be at least five foot eight.  
Profile  
Age: 18  
city/state: Sacramento, California  
likes: writing, reading, volleyball, dancing, hiking, swimming, video games, animals, and rocky road chocolate caramel fudge sundae's.  
dislikes: sunburns

''EHMAGAWD!'' said Dylan  
''She's so hawt,'' whispered Dylan.

That's when Dylan started a video call with her  
''Hello? Who is this?'' said Rowena as she appeared on the screen.  
''This is your roommate. Dylan. Dylan Marvil,'' Dylan said.  
''Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Rowena. Rowena Kentwood as you probably already know,'' said Rowena.  
''I'm sorry you caught me off guard. I was reading Hollywood gossip sites and going to finish reading The MockingJay for the tenth time just before you video called me,'' said Rowena.  
''You like The Hunger Games?'' asked Dylan.  
''Own all three books and all four movies. I also love the band The McCree's,'' said Rowena.  
At this point Dylan could see only one thing personality wise they had in common. Celebrity gossip obsession, or (CGO for short).  
''You have the best Snapchat and Instagram accounts ever. I even watch The Marvilous Marvils on Saturday nights when it airs on E! with my Avia, my Mom, and my younger sister Gabriella,'' said Rowena.  
''Well thank you every much,'' said Dylan.  
''Thanks. I hope we can become great friends,'' said Rowena.  
''Me too,'' said Dylan. Then she heard Alicia, Kristin, Claire, and Massie near her bedroom.  
''Gotta go! Bye!'' said Dylan.  
''Uh, Bye,'' said Rowena.  
Then Dylan slammed the macbook closed and set it on her nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Dylan's first chapter. Tell me what you think of Rowena? And Dylan's new boyfriend Hunter Waterford?  
> I love you guys, and am thanking you for all the support you've given me so far.


	3. Chapter 3

''EHMAGAWD, Dyl you look ah-mazing!'' exclaimed Massie.

''Thanks, Mass your the best,'' said Dylan.

''So have you found out who you guys are roommates with this year at UCLA. I'm rooming with a girl named Rowena Kentwood,'' said Dylan.

''Mine's Eden Ainsley,'' said Kristin.

''Mine's Paislee Kato,'' said Massie. 

''Mine's Tatum Underwood ,'' said Alicia.

''Mine's Alexa Maddison,'' said Claire. 

''Let's go search them on Facebook,'' said Dylan. 

The first one they searched was Kristin's roommate Eden. 

Name: Eden Ainsley. 

Age: 18 

location: Northbrook, Chicago, Illinois 

likes: seafood, tacos, Chai Latte's, working out. 

dislikes: sunburns, annoying people. 

Brinley was a short blonde girl with topaz eyes, sugar pale skin, and a athletic physique. 

''She sooo Puh-retty,'' said Kristin. 

next one they searched was Massie's roommate Paislee Kato. 

Name: Paislee Kato 

age: 18 

location: Calabasas, California 

likes: soccer, sports, nachos, laughing 

dislikes: cold bath water 

Paislee was one of those beautiful Japanese girls you always 

The next one they searched was Alicia's roommate Tatum Underwood 

Name: Tatum Underwood 

age: 18 

location: Portland, Oregon 

likes: biking, hiking, cooking 

dislikes: burns, sunburns, hot concrete 

Tatum was an Ahb-viously an LBR with Caramel colored hair and kiwi fruit green eyes . 

And then finally they searched Claire's roommate Alexa Maddison 

name: Alexa Maddison 

age: 18 

location: Denver Colorado 

likes: snowboarding, singing, reading 

dislikes: people who can't stop talking 

Alexa was definitely a B-lister to the max. She had sunkissed skin, blonde hair, and aquamarine eyes. 

''So now we know who our roommates are,'' said Dylan. 

''Now we just need to wait til we meet them in person,'' said Kristin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys because of all the support you've given me so far! I'd like to have a moment to say thank you!


	4. College Life Part 1

The Pretty Committe had been at UCLA for about two months.  
They all had befriended new people. Alicia had befriended a pair of Native American twins named Shayla and Sierra. An obese girl from the South named Emery. African-american twins Camden and Mercedes. And a girl from L.A. named Blakely Rodríguez. Kristen had befriended three girls from her soccer team Tara, Blaire, and Kenzie. Dylan had befriended triplet girls from her fashion design class Hayden, Hadley, and Harper. Claire had befriended Savannah, Ari, Brooklyn, and Cybil And Massie had befriended some of the party kids Ethan, Cleo, Lola, Wyatt, Kyle, Canning, and Holden. When Massie left for the bathroom during lunch Alica said.  
''Do you think we should tell her I dispanded The Pretty Committee for good back in our Sophomore year of High School?'' asked Alica.

''Oh, Hell no,'' said Claire.

''She'll kill you for doing that if she finds out!'' said Dylan.

''Yeah, You'll be dead like Lil' Kim's career,'' added Kristen.

When Massie returned from the bathroom she asked.''Who want's to go to Brian's party tonight?''

''Not me,'' said Alicia.

''Nope,'' said Dylan.

''I got practice,'' Kristen lied.

''Date with Cam,'' lied Claire.

''GAWD! You all have gotten so boring since I left,'' complained Massie.

''You know what Massie? Me, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire have gotten our lives on track and have grown the Hell up! While YOU! Have stayed a spoiled brat for four years!'' hissed Alicia.

''Like I need you LBR's trashing up my life. Latta Bitches!'' said Massie and sashayed away her heels leaving click-clacking sounds as they hit the floor.

''Jeez what's her problem Alicia?'' asked Camden as he walked by.

''Massie my friend.... more should I say EX-friend,'' Alicia told him.

''Is she one of those popular girls? That never their pretty ass grow up?'' asked Camden.

''Yeah, I just had to drop her,'' said Alicia.

''Good choice. By the way study group same time tonight?'' asked Camden.

''Yeah, six o'clock. Bye,'' Alicia told him.

''Bye,'' said Camden.

''He seems pretty cool Alicia,'' said Dylan.

''Yeah,'' said Claire and Kristen.

''Thanks, he's really intelligent too,'' said Alicia. 

''So study group is tonight with our roommates and new friends. What do we say happened to Massie?'' asked Dylan.

''Say she doesn't care about her grades or her life,'' replied Claire.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was my first chapter of my first fanfiction on here. I do love reviews. Especially ones that help me improve my writing. With this being my first venture in fanfiction and all I want to know is that I'm doing it right.


End file.
